Viejas decisiones y ojos azules
by LuleAmelie
Summary: Todo iba normal, caminaba ignorando la hipocresía y los prejuicios como siempre. Y ahí fue cuando la vio. Y no pudo deternerse, no podía alejar la mirada de aquella pequeña figura.


Este pequeño one-shot va a dedicado a una amiga, que viene esperando que yo escriba algo y lo publique hace tiempo. Hoy es su cumpleaños y decidí hacerlo, y también dedicarselo a ella.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a mi sólo me gusta escribir sobre ello.

* * *

Viejas decisiones y ojos azules

Caminaba lentamente hasta su clase, evadiendo chocar con las personas. Los pasillos se encontraban repletos ya que como siempre era la hora en que había más choques de horarios. Mucha gente le lanzaba pequeñas miradas de odio o, en caso de los Slytherin, arrogancia, sintiendose superior a él. Tenía Pociones con los Gryffindor, y no era algo que lo hiciera precisamente muy contento. Su entera vida en Hogwarts era así desde el momento en que había cruzado las puertas del castillo. Había decidido no relacionarse, no quería llamar la atención. La constante atención y prejuicios de parte de la población mágica hacía el y a su familia lo habían hecho tomar la decisión apartarse de todo. Había sufrido mucho de pequeño y no tenía ganas de seguir con eso. Tratar de entender el pasado y a las personas en el le había resultado realmente difícil. Muchos esperaban que fuera un niño malvado, que odiara a todo aquel que no pasara su aprobación. Esperaban un nuevo Príncipe Arrogante Sangre Pura, ese fue el nombre que le pusieron al posar un pie en el tren. Desde ese entonces, decidió que no le importaría hacer amigos si todo llevaran tantos prejuicios sobre él. Lo llamaban idiota, estúpido sangre pura. Sanguijuela Malfoy. Y luego alegaban que ellos eran los buenos, los defensores de la gente. Pretendiendo que no juzgaban a nadie y no eran unos completos hipócritas.

Esa gente lo despreciaba, por ser algo que no era, y el pequeño Scorpius empezó a odiarlos por lo que eran exactamente. El problema es que eran una gran mayoría, en realidad, casi todos. Así que decidió callarse la boca, no provocar a nadie. Quedar fuera de problema. Así logro convertirse totalmente invisible. Tenía sus propias razones y nadie tenía el derecho de decirle algo. Sus padres lo sabían y no era algo que los hacía felices. Les hubiera encantado leer en su primera carta, o en cualquier carta, que había hecho amigo y que no estaba solo.

Y es que estaba solo. No tenía a nadie, salvo a su lechuza en el colegio. Casi no hablaba, porque no tenía nadie con quien hablar. No pudo notar el cambió de voz en la pubertad tan rápido, ya que no había nadie que lo señalara. La poca compañía que tenía se la ofrecían los libros. Y como todos se alejaron de él en un principio, decidió hacer lo mismo.

Se alejo de todos, no busco amigos. Y ningún amigo lo buscó a él precisamente. Había gente que lo odiaba y deseaba lanzarle un hechizo cada vez que mordía una tostada en el desayuno. Por supuesto, también estaban los que simulaban que en su lugar había solo un espacio vacío. Y que las tostadas flotaban en el desayuno. Cómo se mantuvo alejado de los problemas, salió casi ileso de los abusos.

Cuando era un chico de primer año le fue difícil. Pero todos se aburrían al ver que el no respondía a su odio, al ver que el solamente los miraba con los ojos vacíos y no abría la boca. Cuando se detuvieron, jamás estuvo tan contento de ser invisible. Una parte de él sentia mucha pena, analizaba a cada uno de sus abusadores. Veía que algunos eran graves productos de perdidas en la guerra o simplemente del rencor que les implementaron al momento en que lloraron por primera vez. Se detenía, y pensaba si su destino también habría sido de esa forma si su padre no hubiera caído en un estado gravemente trastornado luego de la guerra. Entendía a su padre.

En el pasado había sido un chico arrogante y petulante, un cerdo viviente que creía que sabía todo. Que era mejor que el y eran pocos los que merecían su mirada, y menos los _impuros_. Hasta que la vida le cayó en los hombros. La maldad y la realidad lo cachetearon y se burlaron de él, era un pobre idiota que apenas podía manejar las cosas. Y cuando la guerra termino, le costo demasiado tratar de arreglar todas y cada una de las causas de las malas decisiones que había tomado y empezar a tomar de nuevas buenas decisiones. Tratar de ser alguien diferente fue lo único que intentó luego de la querra. Siempre supo que su padre no era nada sin su madre, quien fue la única que supo entenderlo. La mujer que le brindó su apoyo, y le hizo entender que la vida y las personas no eran como le habían hecho creer.

El sonido de algo duro cayendo contra el suelo distrajo el hilo de sus pensamientos e hizo que girara su cabeza. Por un instante, sintió algo. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento, uno de esos que te hacen detenerte. Como si fuera que algo que tenía que suceder, casi como un deja vú. Fue un sonido hueco, como cualquier otro. Giro la cabeza buscando el sonido y vio una pequeña figura, a la cual se le había caído algo en el medio del tumulto de un pasillo escolar. Era una figura esbelta, y de poca estatura. Se fijo en como la cabeza de la muchacha se movía, tratando de encontrar aquel objeto. Era algo totalmente normal, pero por razones que no podía entender o explicar, no pudo apartar su mirada de ella. Quizás era su gran melena, poblada de unos preciosos rizos color rojo fuego en los que de repente quería enterrar sus manos, o aquella mueca tan linda que hacia al fruncir el ceño. O tal vez la forma en como sus manos se movían, apartando a todo aquel que le impidiera ver el camino del objeto.

Bajo su mirada al sentir el golpe de algo en sus pies, y al hacerlo, se encontró con un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Curioso, se apresuro a levantarlo. El libro se titulaba "El Principito" y tenía un adorable dibujo de un niño rubio parado sobre lo que podría ser un pequeño planeta parecido a la luna. El librito no parecía tener coherencia para él. Parecía un libro de cuentos. Jamás había visto algo como eso. Parecía ser un libro de cuentos muggles, sobre un niño que vivía en la luna. Pero por alguna razón, se sintió tentado a abrir el libro.

Perdona, ¿pero podrías darme eso? Se me acaba de caer al suelo, y es de extrema importancia para mi. Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre. – ella interrumpió sus observaciones. El nerviosismo se notaba en su voz, pero también sonaba un poco temblorosa. Se le había acercado y le estaba hablando. Pero realmente no escucho nada de lo que dijo. No pudo ni procesar lo que ella dijo, porque se había encontrado paralizado y maravillado al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja lucía nerviosa y había pronunciado las palabras rápidamente, como si temiera lo que el podría decirle. Sus ojos solamente miraban nerviosos hacía el libro que el sostenía con la mano derecha, mientras que el brazo que había extendido le temblaba ligeramente. Se quedó, mirándola fijamente, esperando que desviara su mirada del libro y lo mirara, porque deseaba saber si sus ojos eran tan potentes y poderosos como su presencia. Se iba a rendir y estaba por colocar el libro en su mano cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y vio lo que realmente era. Vio que los ojos de la pelirroja estaban cargado de un precioso azul, como el mar que el tanto amaba. Que le hacía recordar a las vacaciones en la playa de niño con sus padres, cuando la presión e los prejuicios de la gente no le imporaba. Sus ojos, de un azul impactante que te dejan sin respiración, estaban cargados de misterio, y un poco de miedo también. Se le puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero nada iba a hacer que apartara su mirada de ella. Jamás mirar a una desconocida a los ojos se le había hecho tan especial. Sabía que esto no era solamente un pequeño encuentro. No era un encuentro normal. Y ella lo notó, porque el nerviosismo se fue de cara, ya no fruncía el ceño y su boca se había abierto ligeramente. Sus ojos ahora expresaban pura curiosidad y sorpresa, y también alivio. Como si estuviera esperando que se vieran hace rato. Se dio cuenta que el también estaba aliviado y se sentía como feliz, como si hubiera esperado demasiado.

Todo se le vino encima, como una gran avalancha. Los sentimientos puros y densos que reflejaban sus ojos hicieron que le temblaran las piernas. No estaban en un corredor, estaban en un pequeño circulo especial. Sintió como si lo sacudieran y lo volvieran a posicionar en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo detectó el cambio pero en ningún momento movió su mirada. No podía dejar de mirarla, no debía. Su entera conexión con el mundo se encontraba en aquel vinculo formado entre miradas. Sus grandes ojos azules, reflejando miedo, alivio, curiosidad, felicidad. Todo se repetía y lo abrumaba más y más. Casi hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Experimentaba cosas, sentimierntos. El cuerpo le pesaba, se sentía mareado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Los sentimientos que de repente cargaba con el, habían causado gran efecto en el pero los identificaba correctamente. Como si fuera algo normal, como si se estuviese sintiendo así hace tiempo.

Y sonrío, y por primera vez en lo que parecía un eternidad, pestañeo.

Rose. – pronunció suavemente su nombre, sabía su nombre, pero no recordaba jamás ser consiente de ello. Al decirlo, tuvo un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y su garganta se sintió como si fuera acariciada por pétalos.

Scorpius. – murmuro ella y volvió a sentir un con cosquilleo más fuerte en su estómago, porque al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios se sintió realmente feliz. Feliz como no lo había sido en un largo rato.

Fueron felices juntos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En vez de colocar el libro en su mano, sujeto fuertemente el libro contra el costado de su cuerpo, y agarró fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja, decido a no soltarla. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, y que al agarrar su mano cualquier decisión que haya tomado en el pasado no tendría importancia. Porque estaba agarrando la mano de una Weasley, él, un Malfoy. Y eso causaría más revuelo que el día en que entro en Hogwarts. Sabía que eso pasaría. Causaría conmoción, pero verdaderamente no era eso lo que le interesaba. Le interesaba sentir la suave textura de la mano de Rose sujetando la suya. Le importaba más que ella también había agarrado su mano, con la misma intensidad que él. No le importaban lo que la gente podría decir, y sabía que a Rose tampoco. Porque por alguna razón se estaban esperando el uno al otro, y no se alejarían. Entendí que era perfectamente raro que de un momento a otro ella pasara a ser de una simple estudiante a su Rose. Pero no muchas veces pasaba eso en la vida y el necesitaba estar con ella ahora. Sin pensar en otras cosas, sin escuchar lo que las personas decían, ignorando a todo el que no comprendía. Ahora, ya no se sentía tan solo e invisible. Ahora, estaba mucho más preparado para enfrentar al mundo y no solamente ignorando porque si ella seguía sonriendo el lo haría.


End file.
